From The Begining
by yourwholockedalways
Summary: What if Jack was Rose? Would he fall for the Doctor like Rose did? Would they have a different relationship? This story follows the basic plotline of the show but revolves around the Doctor and Jack. Will have some slash but romance isn't the entire plot of the story. I threw Martha in there because why not. I thought this pairing didn't have nearly enough stories so this happened


**So I am a big Doctor/Jack shipper and I thought what if instead of meeting Rose the Doctor he met Jack? This story will follow the basic plot of the show except Rose is Jack. I threw Martha in there because why not? some changes were made to the plot because I felt like it.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

"Run"

Jack had been in the middle of another normal day (accidentally oversleeping, literally running to work, his boss assigning him the late shift at the shop to make up for his missed morning one), well it had been a normal day until he had gone to the basement where he ended up with mannequins, that seemed to be alive, closing in on him. And now there was a strange man with big ears holding out his hand telling him to run.

After hesitating for a moment Jack grabbed the man's hand allowing himself to be dragged away it turned out to be the Doctor.

"Oh, hello again Jack Harkness. Is this where you live?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" the Doctor questioned.

"I don't know I just do" Jack said.

"Okay" The Doctor said seeming to except the answer.

Before he could say anything else the Doctor stepped into the flat, "Don't mind if I come in do you? Good, no. So it seems that the readings are coming from here."

"What readings" Jack asked.

"Okay so you don't know anything." The Doctor said, mostly to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing of consequence. Do you happen to have any tea?"

"Ummmm, Yeah of course." Jack said a bit confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Fantastic. Oh, fantastic, now that's a lovely word! Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic! "

Jack then went into the kitchen to brew some tea, leaving the Doctor to his rambling. When he got back he found the Doctor looking into the mirror murmuring something about his ears. When he went to take the tea out to the Doctor he found the man apparently being strangled by a mannequin arm. Jack ran over to help pull it off, only to have it then attach to his own throat. The Doctor then pulled out a weird object with a blue light at the tip. He pointed it at the arm and pressed a button causing the object to make a high-pitched buzzing sound. Whatever it was seemed to freeze the arm, Jack collapsed against the wall trying to breathe again.

"So that's where the readings were coming from." The Doctor said, more to himself than to Jack.

"What the hell is happening?" Jack asked.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning"

* * *

At the Doctor's suggestion they went outside and began walking around the park near Jack's flat. They walked in a comfortable silence until the Doctor began to speak.

"I suppose I should start with myself. You might have trouble believing this but I'm an alien," he waited for a moment to let it sink in, "You seem to be taking this much better than I thought you would."

"With everything I've seen you do it isn't really all that surprising" Jack replied.

"Well you aren't too easily thrown, are you?" he said rhetorically, "So anyways, there's this force that's causing the plastic to become autons or living plastic, and not to do good things. If I don't stop it there will be a lot more than just the mannequins in one shop."

"So why are you even on Earth if you're an alien, shouldn't you be at your 'home planet' or shit like that?" Jack questioned.

"Let's just say I am rather fond of this planet, now you know everything you need to. Now go home and pretend you never met me."

"I just figured out that aliens exist, and now you just want me to go home? I don't think so, I want to help."

"I don't think you get this, I'm an alien, a timelord to be exact. I'm a time-traveler; I can feel the entire world spinning; I can see all of time at once, I have seen things you could never dream of. So Jack Harkness, should forget everything I told you and the fact that you ever met me ." and with that he slipped out of a shocked jack's grip and was out of his sight before he could even begin following after him.

* * *

With nothing else to do Jack went back to his flat, just after he had closed the door behind him the phone rang. It turned out to be Martha wanting him to come to lunch with her, he agreed. If nothing else Martha would be someone to confide in (of everyone he knew Martha would be the most likely to believe him).

When he got to the diner they frequently ate at, he quickly found the table Martha was saving for them. For some reason she seemed off but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. After they had ordered their food Jack told Martha _everything _that had happened since the previous night. As he had expected Martha was logical and seemed to actually believe that Jack wasn't completely mad, if anything she was quite eager about the whole same thing. This just influenced Jack's suspicions about Martha acting strange , but he dismissed the idea as he had been a bit off all day.

"So about this Doctor guy, where is he from? Why was he in the basement? How did he survive the explosion?"

"I don't know he told me to forget about him, which obviously I can't do."

Just as Martha opened her mouth to reply, the Doctor walked into the café.

"Well hello again Jack, it seems we just keep running into each other doesn't it?" He said as he walked up to their table, he sent Jack a smile before beheading Martha.

"What the bloody hell?" Jack asked, "That was my friend"

"No it was the nestene consciousness taking the form of her."

"The nestle what?"

"Nestene consciousness, the force that was controlling the autons."

"So is Martha is still alive?"

"Most likely"

"Most likely! So there is a possibility that the thing you just beheaded was Martha!"

"Sort of, there's a possibility that they killed her first, she wouldn't still be alive if her body was being controlled."

"How are you so fucking calm about this? My friend might be dead and you're acting like we're just discussing the weather or something"

"Welcome to my life"

"So what do we do?"

* * *

"This is my ship; it's called the Tardis which stands for time and relative dimension in space. So basically it can take me anywhere I need to go"

"That sounds pretty cool." Jack said.

"So anyways I have a vial of anti-plastic which will stop the autons from coming to life, we have to put this into the nestene consciousness itself. It should be by the transmitter which is what's controlling the autons. " The Doctor said as they walked out of the diner.

"So where is the transmitter?" Jack asked.

"That's the part I'm not sure about yet, it would need to be very big though to be able to transmit to the entire city." The Doctor replied, "say around as big as the London Eye."

"Could it be the London Eye?" Jack questioned.

"Yes! That's it! You Jack Harkness are a genius!" The Doctor exclaimed kissing Jack's cheek in his excitement.

"Thanks, I try" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Oh stop it, come on we have an alien invasion to stop"

* * *

A few minutes later the Tardis landed at the London Eye the Doctor began speaking again, "So they Nestene Consciousness should be underneath it so we just need to find a way to get down there."

They poked around the area until jack found a ladder that led sown to the maintenance control area. They quickly descended it reaching the bottom in a matter of minutes. Leading away from it was a single tunnel. They began walking along it until they reached a large center room. They stood in the doorway taking in their surroundings. Along the walls were a bunch of autons along with Martha. She was tied up and knocked out, but otherwise appeared to be fine. The middle of the room a large pool filled with a large bubbling pit of orange goo that Jack assumed was the Nestene Consciousness.

"Stay here" the Doctor whispered to Jack before he walked up to the pit making himself known, "I have come to address you on behalf of all humans."

"Who are you?" asked a deep, rumbling voice that seemed to come from the pit.

"I'm the Doctor and I want you to leave this planet."

"Ah, the Doctor you have yet another new face."

"Yes I do now you must leave this planet, we can help you get somewhere that is suited for you."

"The only other place suited to me was my home which _you _destroyed during the Time War. No I shall stay here and bend these people to my will." With that all the autons were activated, "Seize him".

A few of the autons came up and grabbed the Doctor, who struggled uselessly against his captor's strong grip. Deciding to take initiative Jack grabbed one of the chains on the wall before sliding down it over to where the Doctor was trapped. He pushed the surprised autons into the pit where the nestene consciousness resided. Jack then grabbed the anti-plastic throwing it into the pit. The creature screamed in pain.

The entire room began shaking, "Come on we have to go, this entire place is going to come down." The Doctor said.

Jack ran over to a now awake Martha quickly untying her before he lifted her up and carried her as he ran after the Doctor. They got into the Tardis right as the entire place collapsed behind them. The Doctor transported them away landing them in an alley near Jack and Martha's flat.

"So the world's back to normal again, what are you going to do now?" Jack asked the Doctor as they all stepped out of the ship.

"Just travel more, me and the Tardis same old life. But you could come with me if you want to."

"I don't think I could live like that all the time, besides Martha needs me." Jack said with a soft smile gesturing to the woman who was standing with them eyes wide with shock.

"Okay that's fine I'll just be going" the Doctor said walking back into the Tardis.

* * *

Jack watched as it faded away with its normal wheezing sound. He glanced over to Martha again, "What happened" she asked.

"It's a bit of a long story but basically aliens were trying to take over London so I teamed up with a good alien called the Doctor and we saved the world together, and now he's gone again. And no I'm not just fucking with you."

Martha was too exhausted to question any of this so she merely nodded. Just as they turned to leave the Tardis reappeared with a wheeze.

The Doctor stepped out, "Did I mention it also does time?"

Jack smiled and kissed Martha on the cheek, "I have to go"

He ran after the Doctor into the Tardis, and he never looked back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment! I will update this as soon as I can, so allow time for the creative process and the fact that I do have a life outside of writing (haha that's funny all I do other than write is tumblr, art club, eat, and sleep).


End file.
